1. Current Standard Wind Power Generators (ERDA-NASA)
The contemporary “industry gold standard” for the wind generation of electricity is a propeller design with a directional mechanism to keep it facing the wind—sometimes called an ERDA-NASA design. Over time, a number of serious drawbacks and disadvantages of this design have emerged which imply that this design may not be the best way to meet the challenge of a rapidly accelerating demand for electrical power. These deficiencies include the following:
a. While thought to be more efficient than its known alternatives mostly because of its high “tip-speed ratio” (explained below), the ERDA-NASA design may not derive sufficient power from the wind to make it particularly cost-effective in the long run. It has been estimated that generating enough power for a single residential dwelling may require a propeller at least 25 feet in diameter. Other estimates suggest that very large diameter designs, from 125-200 feet, may be needed to achieve outputs in the 100 kilowatts-1000 kilowatts range. As size increases, production, installation, and maintenance costs rise very quickly. Also, given the higher stresses encountered with large, heavy units, failure rates rise making total replacement costs more likely. In addition, the efficient utilization of wind power by an ERDA-NASA unit requires supplementary control mechanisms for: turning (or orienting) the unit; feathering its blades; and overspeed braking in high winds. These control mechanisms use energy to operate—thus decreasing efficiency and further complicating design and production/maintenance costs. Units must be spaced apart roughly 10 times the rotor diameter to avoid turbulent interference with each other. Consequently, wind farms will occupy considerable acreage for a sizeable number of units. For example, one estimate requires 90 square miles for propellers 125 feet in diameter to produce 100 megawatts. Thus, for any proposed wind farm site, it remains a serious question whether ERDA-NASA units are economically feasible.
b. Safety considerations are also a factor. The higher tip speeds of today's propellers and greater dynamic strains and stresses on the materials used to make same all contribute to metal fatigue, increasing the risk of catastrophic failures. In addition, there are already abundant concerns about the detrimental effects on wildlife, especially birds and migratory fowl and raptors. ERDA-NASA units located near dwellings, or on the tops of tall buildings, also pose potentially serious hazards to human and animal life as well as to property. The tops of tall buildings are ideal sites for wind generators since wind speeds are proportionally greater at higher altitudes. In addition, the desire to develop “green” buildings gives ample motivation for incorporating rooftop wind generators into future architectural plans. Unfortunately, ERDA-NASA generators may not be the best answer because of safety issues alone.
c. ERDA-NASA units are not able to utilize wind power efficiently over a wide range of wind speeds. Current models of the ERDA-NASA wind turbines typically operate at a preferred constant wind speed of 40 rpm in a range between 6 and 60 mph. The propeller blades are feathered to prevent damage in high winds (i.e., above 60 mph). Consequently, there are significant energy losses at speeds in excess of 18 mph because the propeller blades feather to maintain a preferred constant rotation at 40 rpm. There are also significant energy losses at wind speeds less than 18 mph because generator changes (changes in load) must be made to keep that constant 40 rpm rotation. As wind speeds are highly variable, having such a narrow window of optimal wind velocities decreases expected efficiency.
d. High variation in wind speeds is not the only problem. The direction of wind current is itself in constant flux and unpredictable, especially in a small region over periods of great turbulence. Efficient wind turbines must be able to rapidly adjust to sudden directional changes over a full range, i.e., 360 degrees. Today's ERDA-NASA devices gradually reposition to take account of directional fluctuations, but by no means exhibit quick responsiveness to such directional changes.
e. Some wind generators have better applicability in smaller locations with lower electrical power demands. Individual dwellings, recreational vehicles, or marine uses may not readily accommodate smaller scale ERDA-NASA generators in terms of available physical space, safety and/or aesthetics.
Because of these disadvantages, alternatives to today's ERDA-NASA type generators should be sought for addressing the aforementioned problems.
2. Vertical-Axis Wind Turbines
Numerous patents have been granted in a category of wind turbines called “vertical-axis” turbines. These turbines are so-named because they have vanes or blades displayed outward from a vertically mounted, central axis, contrary to the horizontal axis of rotation for ERDA-NASA generators. The type of device installed on many home rooftops to improve attic air circulation is a good example of a vertical-axis turbine. An anemometer is another. An immediate advantage of such devices is that they need not be rotated to always face the wind. Whatever direction the wind comes from, these devices can immediately absorb wind energy and convert it to rotational power. Such devices are sometimes technically described as having their axis of rotation transverse to the flow of fluid medium.
Previous designs of vertical axis windmills generally fall into two categories, the Darrieus rotor and Savonius rotor types. Many variations of the two have been designed over the years.